Project: mobian destruction
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: In the years after the Freedom Fighters a mysterious guild of ninjas try to secure power on Mobius and exterminate it's people
1. Chapter 1

macy the hedgehog's pov:  
"aaa oomph" I fell out of the tree and landed in hands, I looked up and it was Trevor catching me "don t worry baby I wont let you fall" he laughed running with me in his arms. suddenly he stopped "what is it"? I asked looking,I froze. two mobians, both cats one orange the other black man and woman. the woman was screaming and crying while the man was trying to fight off the black shadowy things holding him.  
(i hope you understand that the women and man are mobians ya know hedgehogs or in this case tigers:)

candy the dear's pov:  
I sat in the middle of my beautiful meadow, I was waiting for Trevor and macy, dang they take so long I better see what their up to. I started walking then suddenly I heard screams and a giant explosion of smoke flew above the shadowy figures stood in front of me. i crouched down ready to attack.

LOCATION: India POV:rain the tiger I walked in setting my keys and bag on the desk, "mom, dad, im home" I said walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water taking a drink of it, "mom, dad, you home"? I asked walking up the stairs and looking in their room. he room was thrashed furniture turned over. then I found a note.

princess rain of India we have kidnapped your parents and will be taking them in for testing its your choice weather to save them or not, you have two weeks until they are destroyed we'll love to hear from you again Mrs. rain but unfortunately you'll be dead soon. and don't bother calling the cops because were beyond them.  
--the ninjas hollow.

"princess? what the.." beep beep i looked up and saw a red timer on the window clicking beep beep 3 . "shit!" i yelled running downstairs.  
2 i opened up the door raceing out 1 BOOOM the blast was huge flinging me into a pile of rocks. "ugh" i rubbed my head. "why do the ninja hollows sound so familier" i mumbled before passing out.

-  
me: ok if you want me 2 continue the story plz comment if it should be continued or not, and if you have any questions put them in the comment box thingy :) oh and yes macy the hedgehog is me but in the story its a toatly different personality and well person lol. my new avatar is the pictures of all the characters in here. the brown is macy the blue is trever the purple is candy the dear, and the orange is rain the tiger. the two others wearing black will come in later :). 


	2. chapter 2

Macy pov:

"oh my god come on Trevor we got to get help" I whispered. he nodded and we darted deeper into the woods running back to mobius city. but we stopped. "where is everyone"? he asked me, we scanned the hole city. nothing moved everything was quiet and it looked like a twister came. "come on we can call for help" he said sliding down the cliff and running to a payphone that was left. he pressed the number 911. "what"? I asked he didn't answer. "nobody's answering" he said looking around. smoke was rising from the rooftops and everything exploded. but luckily Trevor ran us out fast enough. "lets go find candy!" I gasped. how could I forget. "come on lets go" he said as we dashed into the forest heading towards the meadow. then we heard a sonic boom sound. "candy" we both said.

Candy pov:

I crouched into a fighting stance. we stood there for a second then I opened my mouth and screeched. the blurs looked stunned and they fell back disappearing into the ground. "candy!" I heard macy and Trevor shout. "oh my god candy what's going we just went to the city and everything's blown up!" she said franticly hugging me. "who are these guys anyway"? Trevor said looking at the ground where the blurs disappeared. "man candy I think your screech is getting louder ugh" macy laughed rubbing her ears. "ya I know but its pretty use full at times" I said smirking. "hey guys come look at this" Trevor said motioning for us to come with his hand. "oh my gosh guys we have to go like now!" he yelled grabbing both of us and running, "hey wait why"? macy asked looking past. suddenly the meadow blew up and was engulfed with flames. "holy shizzie"! macy yelled (and yes I do say that:). "ok guys lets go to my great great great uncles lab I think there might be some stuff for us to use as weapons" I said. "who was your great great great uncle again"? Trevor asked. "TAILS moron!" I yelled. "oh ya" macy mumbled. "well how could you forget he's the one who invented hover bikes" I laughed.

Rain the tigers pov:

Location: India

I woke up looking around everything was gone, it just looked like a desert waste land. "hello anyone"?!?!? I yelled looking around. my head was pounding. ugh, I walked around getting lost everything looked the same dead black trees and rocks. "Mrs. rain come quickly in here!" a voice whispered. "what? who are you"? I asked running into a cave. "I am Felix kind of the flicky's...I am here to tell you that you have a great power ahead of you!" he said flapping his wings. "what"? I asked. "you must team up with three others you must you must great power is ahead of you" he said again flipping out. "hey how do you know me and who is the ninjas hollow"?!? I asked reaching out. but the bird disappeared. "a hologram"?.


	3. Chapter 3

"ok tool belt"? i asked, "check" macy threw me the belt. "ok trevor did you get the gluetemisc placktum"? i asked. "umm i got the shuttle gass"? he said holding up a bottle of fuel. "perfect pour that into the engine..macy get the backpacks filled with supplies" i ordered. "hey well then what are you supposed to be doing"? she asked with a huff. "supervising" i smiled jumping on the couch and doing my nails. i heard macy gasp. "what"? i asked sitting up. "its maria" she said holding out a picture of a girl with blond hair and a black and red hedgehog standing next to her. "maria"? trevor said walking over and looking at the pic. "ya we heard their story what about them"? i asked a bit harshly woops. "in the background that old dude gerald is talking with one of those black ninja blur thingys" she said pointing. in the picture the reflections of the glass was sure enough a black ninja shaking hands with gerald. "so...dose that mean way way back then when all of our uncles or whatevers were a group that they fought with the black ninjas before"? trevor asked stunned. "i..i think so do you think thats how they died"? she asked tears welling up. "wha-"? CRASH. the glass window shatterted as a bomb flew in. "what the hake! whats up with the bombs"? i screeched. "ugh" macy covered her ears. three more bombs flew in. "crap guys get into the shuttle car!" i yellled, i jumped i n the drivers seat macy shot gun and trevor in back. "ok you know how to drive it"? she asked franticly. "ya kinda ok!" i pressed down a green button and we started to hover. "now red or blue"? macy asked. "umm red stops the car and blue means go"? i asked myself. "no wait the other wa!" i said smiling. "are you sure"? trevor asked worried. 10 "what was that"? i asked looking out the window oh right the bombs.  
9 "hurry up which is it"?!??!?! macy yelled.  
8 "blue ballon gose zoom" i tried rmembering the ryhme i had for the buttons.  
7 "hurry up" trevow said biting his lip and looking at the bombs.  
6 "well im trying just everyone be quiet"! i sighed.  
5 "ok and red can get you dead!" i smiled triumphly.  
4"ok then press blue" macy growled. ugh i reched down pressing blue.  
3 ok "now wheres the auto pilot"? i asked serching around. 2 "YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" trevor and macy both shouted.  
1 "got it" i sang flipping the switch.  
ZOOM.

suddenly we were surrounded by blue and the car thracked us all over the seats.

Macy pov:  
"AAA candy what the hale is happening"??!??!?! i shouted. as i flew into the back seat. "hi" trevor said getting blown into the roof. "oh hi" i laughed hitting the ground. "sorry!" candy yelled getting thrown in the back with us. "i pressed' she started to say but flew into the front. "the turbo...TIME WORP" she fianaly shouted, the car stopped and we dropped onto the seats. "ugh do you even have a licesne"? trevor mumbled rubbing his head. "well i only failed my test once" candy huffed opening the door and falling out. "actually you failed five times" i mutterted stepping out. "where are we"? trevor asked as he climbed out. "umm looks like the grand canyon"? i answered. "no this place looks to..blown up!" candy stated suspiciously. "hey look over there!" i said pointing. "hey its a tiger"! candy shouted jumping down. we all started walking twords her, "hey" we shouted. she stared at us "ninjas"?!?!!? she gasped. "no were not ninjas" we said. but she dashed off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Macy pov:**

**Current location: India**

**"ill go after her, if we all go together she might think were tying to catch her, so one is less of a threat" I said, and started running off "be careful!" they bother yelled, I smiled and ran. well im an idiot ill never catch up with her, Trevor's faster then me. oh well "HEY!" I shouted waving my arms. "WE COME IN PEACE!" I shouted stopping to catch a breath. she stopped and looked at me curiously then she came over to me. "hi my name is rain do you know what's happening here"? she asked. "well all that I know is that these ninjas destroyed my city, and by the looks of it yours also" I said catching my breath. suddenly I heard her gasp "RUN" she shouted ducking for cover. "what"? I asked, I suddenly felt lifted into the sky, and when I looked around I was in an air craft, trapped in a cage. "MACY!!" candy and Trevor shouted, I watched from a little window at my side. "oh great" I heard a voice sigh, I turned and saw two hedgehogs, one girl and one boy, the boy was a dark green fox with black hair, and the girl was a black hedgehog with bond hair and tan spots. the both wore black but the girl was wearing a leather trench coat. "hi im charlotte and this is john, you have just been captured, aka terminated you'll never see life again and most likely you'll be brainwashed, or tested for experiments" she said. "oh joy".**

**Trevor pov:**

"**MACY!" I shouted along with candy, the black jet suddenly disappeared and was no where in sight. "don't worry trevor we'll save her and whoever else is on that jet we'll figure this out" candy said growling a bit. "im helping to" the tiger girl said running over to us. "those were the ninja's hollow and they took my family" she hissed. "my name is candy and this Is trevor you are"? candy asked a bit rude. But I didn't care im gonna get macy back no matted what it takes. "im rain, rain the tiger" rain said smirking.**

**~*~!~*~!*~*~!~!*~!~*~!***

**Ok I know its kinda short but this was a bit**

**Spurr of the moment idea chapter XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**"oh joy" I growled sarcastically, I was suddenly banged on the back of my head and blacked out. I woke up inside of a capsule like thingy. my head was pounding, and everything hurt, a light was shining in my eyes, "she woke up quick! get her back to sleep!" I heard someone yell, a green gas filled the capsule and I collapsed once again. I woke up once again growling, I looked around I wasn't in the capsule anymore, I was in a cell by myself, and I was wearing black pants and a black shirt but not like the ninja's though. I grabbed the bars with my hands and then. I heard it.**

_**I think she's awake now this is my favorite part breaking the news to them.**_

**I heard somebody say, but when I looked around no one was in here?. the door swung open revealing a ageing old man with grey hair in a lab coat. he walked over to me, "aah yes my name is Dr. Greenberg and you must be macy" he said smirking and reaching his hand out to shake with me, puff weirdo. "humph not so polite are we?, your probably wondering what's going on you see, I have killed most mobians through out this planet, but the ones that are useful I usually brain wash or do tests on, and you are the greatest test of them all" he said, he had a crazy glint in his eye, and I think he was in a mid life crisis, I mean why else would you want to destroy the mobian planet, unless you were crazy oh wait he is crazy HAHAHA. **

_**hmm I wonder if its taken affect yet oh wonderful.**_

**"macy you have been tested with an acid we like to call 589, this acid was injected into you, it attacks your brain stem and replaces it with a new one that grows by itself" he said smiling holding up a jar of yellow glowing acid. "you put pee in my brain"? I asked twitching my eye. "NO!, WE MADE IT SO YOU CAN READ MINDS OK, now shut up before I feel like killing you" he yelled, he stood up clapping his hands three times, five ninjas came out surrounding me, they opened the cell hand cuffing me behind my back, I growled at them, "this is your first training and you shall do everything I say" he said getting eye level with me, "and if I don't"? I asked glaring, "we kill your friends" he said smirking, a screen came down showing candy, Trevor, and rain standing where I once was. I gasped.**


End file.
